La historia de Elennár
by Lindonar
Summary: ¿Quién es Elennár? ¿Qué oculta su pasado? Una carta la lleva a estudiar en un colegio de magia... donde descubrirá muchas cosas sobre si misma y tambien algunas que nunca creyó posibles.
1. Capitulo 1 Cuando la vida cambia

CAPITULO 1 – CUANDO LA VIDA CAMBIA

Era una noche sin estrellas cuando una lechuza llegó junto a una niña de diez años que, sentada junto a un lago, planeaba lo que iba ha hacer al día siguiente. La lechuza se acercó a ella y llamó su atención tocándola con el pico. La joven miró al animal con el ceño fruncido. La lechuza extendió una patita tendiéndola un pergamino.

La joven no sabía que hacer con aquel bicho y se quedaron mirándose un tiempo hasta que la lechuza ligeramente cansada le picoteó antes de volver a tenderla el pergamino. La niña comprendiendo la indirecta, si es que se puede llamar así, extendió su mano y tomó el papel, lo desenrolló y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Querida señorita Elennár:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarla de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)  
- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)._

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (primer curso), Miranda Goshawk.  
- Historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot.  
- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
- Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
- Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore.  
- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio  
1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_La Dirección_

La niña leyó varias veces la carta sin terminar de creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo. No tenía muy claro que quería decir todo aquello ni que hacer ahora cuando se percató de que la lechuza traía otro sobre que abrió inmediatamente esperando encontrar allí respuestas a las dudas que estaban surcando su cabeza.

_Saludos Elennár:_

_Ahora te estarás preguntando que significa todo esto y quien soy yo que te envío esta carta... pero por ahora no te lo puedo decir... ya llegará el momento. Espero que no te enojes por la falta de información... el caso es que como ya debes haber leído en la otra carta tienes una plaza en un colegio de magia... y te estarás preguntando ¿cómo llego hasta allí? ¿dónde compro todo esto? Tranquila que para eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte... o mejor para eso es esta segunda carta._

_Agarrate fuerte y, cuando llegues a tu destino tendrás más información..._

_Un amigo_

La niña volvió a fruncir el ceño desconcertada... ¿cómo que se agarrase fuerte? ¿llegar a donde? Cuando estaba por tirar la carta sintió un tirón y todo cambió a su alrededor apareciendo en una habitación de madera donde había una chimenea, una mesa, una cama, una silla... y un cuaderno encima de la mesa. No tenía ni idea de donde podía en contarse pero imaginaba que podía encontrar respuestas en el cuaderno. Se acercó a él y lo abrió muerta de curiosidad.

_Saludos Elennár:_

_Esta habitación está acondicionada para que puedas pasar el tiempo que te falta para comenzar el colegio. Siendo que no hayas podido despedirte de nadie pero era mejor así._

La niña sonrió tristemente... ella no tenía a nadie de quien despedirse por lo que nadie la echaría de menos ni la extrañaría en el lugar que había dejado. Siguió leyendo.

_En este cuaderno encontrarás una lista de los lugares que deberás visitar para conseguir todo el material para el colegio así como la forma de llegar hasta esos lugares. También te explico cómo llegar al colegio en la última página._

Miró donde le indicaban y comprobó que allí estaba lo que se decía con una serie de diagramas y de pasos para llegar a coger un tren... Sonrió divertida frente a la perspectiva de lo que la esperaba... prometía ser diferente a lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

_También te dejo una llave que te servirá para abrir la cámara que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento del banco de Gringotts, el número de esta está en un papel en el sobre que está bajo la almohada de la cama._

Se dirigió hacia allí y, metiendo la mano bajo la almohada sacó un sobre que abrió inmediatamente y en el cual había una llave y, efectivamente, el papel con el número de su cámara, la número 362 ponía en él.

_Te recomiendo que lo primero que hagas mañana por la mañana sea ir al banco para sacar algo de dinero y poder comenzar con tus compras. Lamento no poder estar junto a ti y que tengas que hacer todo esto sola... pero algún día lo comprenderás. Lo prometo._

_Un amigo_

Después comenzó a leer el cuaderno donde venía explicado como utilizar la red flú y cómo entrar en el callejón Diagon... aquello parecía fascinante... Se lo aprendió todo de memoria para que no la tomaran por una inútil ¡¡Se moría de ganas de que llegara el día siguiente para poder comenzar a practicar todo lo que ponía en el cuaderno!! Con mucho esfuerzo se consiguió quedar dormida en un sueño lleno de nervios y expectación por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Apenas comenzó a sentir la luz entrar en la habitación se levantó y se comenzó a preparar para el día, se aseó un poco y partió rumbo al callejón y, una vez en él, rumbo al banco. Cuando llegó acababan de abrirlo se dirigió a uno de los duendes y le mostró la llave, éste la llevó sin dilación a su cámara, una vez frente a la puerta la abrió y la dejó pasar. La niña sentía su corazón desbocado, pero tragó todas sus emociones y entró en la cámara allí encontró el dinero distribuido en bolsitas. Todas con papeles prendidos a ellas. En una de ellas, que se encontraba en una especie de columnita en medio de la cámara, pudo leer:

"_Para comprar los materiales de primer curso"_

Tomó esa bolsita y se disponía a salir cuando sus ojos se posaron en un colgante que estaba junto a la bolsa, aquel colgante tenía la forma de un corazón transparente, tomó el colgante y pudo ver que dentro del corazón parecía brillar una estrella plateada que tenía dentro una media luna verde y dentro de ella un puntito rojo. Dejó un momento la bolsa sobre la columna y, como si no fuese consciente de sus actos se puso el colgante, entonces pareció despertar y, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y un poco asustada intentó quitarse el colgante... sin embargo por algún motivo el enganche parecía haber desaparecido y no podía sacárselo por la cabeza pues la cadena no alcanzaba a salir, así no le quedó otro remedio que irse con el colgante puesto pues no quería romper la cadena. Volvió a tomar la bolsa y definitivamente salió de la cámara.

Cuando salió del banco todo parecía tener un nuevo color, sentía que algo había cambiado en ella pero no sabía que... de pronto todo le parecía mejor y, decidió hacer algo, cambiarse el nombre... ya no sería la que había sido hasta entonces, y dejaba su pasado detrás también dejaría su antiguo nombre en el pasado, desde ese día su nombre sería Inwen Indohyellë Elennár Sáralonde...

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2 Un dia de compras

CAPITULO 2 – UN DIA DE COMPRAS

Indo miraba alrededor pensando que debería comprar en primer lugar. Miró la lista y, tras pensarlo unos instantes decidió ir a comprar los libros. De camino hacia la librería se encontró una heladería donde compró un cucurucho de nata con sirope de fresas cantarinas... una delicia para el paladar.

No tardó en llegar a la librería y entró en ella, la encontró muy concurrida y claro le tocó esperar turno. Mientras esperaba miraba curiosa a la gente que se encontraba alrededor suyo. La mayoría eran alumnos que iban a comprar los libros como ella... solo que todos a los que miraba iban acompañados de algún familiar... no como ella que estaba allí sola... Claro que ya estaba prácticamente acostumbrada a no tener a nadie, pero en algunos momentos, como en ese, le gustaría poder estar conversando con alguien a quien le importase mientras esperaba.

Miró su mano y, tras posar sus ojos en el anillo que portaba, su mente vagó recordando.

Recuerdo a la edad de seis años 

_Elennár iba medio dormida en la bodega del barco en la que iba de polizón. Había conseguido escapar a duras penas dejando su pasado atrás, o al menos eso deseaba. El viaje prometía ser largo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de a donde la llevaba aquel barco. Hacía ya tres días que habían zarpado, y todavía no la habían descubierto. A duras penas conseguía algo de comer que robaba de las cocinas cuando nadie la veía._

_Suspiró. Sabía que no podía seguir mucho tiempo más así, sin embargo no había nada que pudiese hacer, tan solo esperar. El sueño finalmente la venció y todo fue oscuridad._

_Un movimiento brusco la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos buscando la causa de aquel movimiento, pero no lo encontró, estaba sola. Volvió a sentir el movimiento, era el barco que zozobraba en medio de una tormenta. Sintió cómo la boca se le secaba mientras se agarraba a una viga buscando algo de apoyo._

_Aquella tormenta tenía muy mala pinta... Elennár cerró los ojos intentando no dejarse arrastrar por el miedo cuando sintió un nuevo movimiento brusco en el barco... y poco a poco comenzó a sentir que los pies comenzaban a mojársele... ¡¡¡el barco estaba comenzando ha hacer aguas!!! Sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración mientras con un gran estruendo el barco se partía en dos. El agua comenzó a inundarlo todo mientras el barco se hundía poco a poco, se agarró como buenamente pudo a un trozo de madera y quedó sobre él a la deriva durante nunca supo cuando tiempo._

Fin recuerdo – regreso a la edad de diez años... casi once 

Volvió bruscamente al presente al darse cuenta de que le había llegado su turno.

-Buenos días –dijo la librera- ¿En qué puedo servirla señorita?

-Buenos días –respondió Indo- Necesitaría esta lista de libros.

La librera miró la lista y, reconociéndola como lista estándar de los libros de alumnos de primer año de Hogwarts, comenzó a reunirlos ya que conocía perfectamente su ubicación. En no mucho tiempo comenzaron a apilarse sobre el mostrador mientras Indo leía sus títulos y contemplaba su encuadernación. ¡¡Nunca había visto libros encuadernados de esa forma!! Les encontraba sencillamente fascinantes.

Cuando la librera terminó de apilar todos los libros sobre la mesa miró sonriente a la joven antes de preguntarle.

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-Mmmm... pues creo que necesitaré útiles de escritura para las clases –respondió tras pensárselo unos instantes. La librera volvió a la trastienda y regresó con unos rollos de pergamino, unas cajas de con plumas y frasquitos de tinta. Los puso sobre el mostrador antes de preguntar nuevamente a la joven.

-¿Cuál prefiere? -Indo miró todo aquello sin saber verdaderamente que hacer a continuación.

Miró los útiles fijamente antes de tomar una decisión: dejarse llevar por la intuición. Siempre le había funcionado. Tras estudiar los útiles algunos instantes escogió un juego de plumas que iban del azul al verde, unos frascos de tinta negra, roja y verde y pergamino de grano semigrueso. Después se lo tendió a la librera que se lo envolvió todo y le tendió la factura.

Indo pagó y salió de la tienda dispuesta a dirigirse al siguiente lugar de su lista: La tienda de las varitas. Mientras caminaba hacia allí sus recuerdos seguían golpeándola con fuerza

Recuerdo a la edad de seis años 

_Nunca supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí agarrada a aquel madero, pudieron haber sido días... pero finalmente fue encontrada por un bar que la llevo a tierra... para que trabajase como en una mina de diamantes. Fueron aquellos días de profundos silencios en los que no conversaba con nadie ya que eso era un castigo seguro a base de latigazos y golpes... un año estuvo allí hasta que un día sucedió._

_Se encontraba cargando un saco repleto de diamantes hasta una carretilla cuando sus pies dejaron de sostenerla por el cansancio y cayó al suelo dejando caer también su contenido... sus captores, enfurecidos por haber dejado caer la valiosa mercancía, comenzaron a azotarla con un látigo. Aquel dolor quebró las barreras de su dolor y desbordó su magia causando un tremendo descontrol en la misma. Tres de aquellos hombres que la estaban golpeando fueron, literalmente, consumidos por su magia. Quedaron reducidos a un montoncito de polvo._

_Elennár quedó estática aturdida por lo sucedido, no lo comprendía pero sabía que era su oportunidad, al ver que un cuarto hombre que allí se encontraba, aprovechó la confusión de este para arrebatarle un cuchillo que tenía prendido en el cinturón. Este pareció entonces querer salir de su estupor al ver los movimientos de la pequeña, pero ya era tarde ya que la pequeña de siete años que no consideraban más peligrosa que una mosca le cortó el cuello._

_La niña así pudo escapar de allí, no sin antes tomar uno de los diamantes que había estado cargando del suelo_

Fin recuerdo – regreso a la edad de diez años... casi once 

Indohyelle miró su propia mano donde pudo ver brillar aquel diamante que ahora llevaba engarzado en un anillo de plata y del que había jurado a sí misma no separarse para no olvidar jamás aquellos días...

Así se percató que había llegado a la tienda de las varitas. Entró en ella y sintió el silencio que había en el lugar ya que en aquel instante no había nadie. Se acercó al mostrador mirando alrededor con recelo cuando un hombre apareció tras el mostrador.

-Bien, bien, bien... que tenemos aquí... una jovencita buscando su primera varita... ¿me equivoco?

-Emmm... está en lo cierto señor... –respondió ella, pero ya el hombre había comenzado a revolver las cajas que había en una estantería que había detrás de él y no parecía hacerla mucho caso.

-Prueba está –dijo tendiéndola una varita corta de madera clara- Agítala así... –y el hombre hizo un movimiento que ella imitó, de la varita salió un zumbido y un poco de humo- No... esto no va así... prueba está –y ella volvió ha hacer lo mismo con una nueva varita de esta salió un chiporroteo y un mueble comenzó a arder más allá- UHF... no, no, no... eso tampoco probemos está...

Y así estuvieron durante casi media hora hasta que con una última varita esta pareció reaccionar correctamente. El señor Ollivander, que así se llamaba el dueño de la tienda, parecía entusiasmado con la perspectiva de que aquella fuese la varita de la joven.

-¡¡Vaya!! Esto es increíble... ya comenzaba a pensar que esa varita nunca escogería dueño... lleva aquí tanto tiempo que ya estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas... una varita de madera de serbal con mango de hiedra y plata de 31 cm de longitud... con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, una pluma de fénix y sangre de dragón, es una varita muy poderosa, excelente para hechizos complicados de defensa personal y de ataque.

-¿En serio? –murmuró la chica mirando aquel objeto con curiosidad y un poquito de aprensión.

-Oh, si... muy poderosa y la pluma era de un fénix muy extraño llamado Nidel... oh si... un fénix extraño pues desapareció hace incontables siglos, de hecho esta varita lleva esperando un dueño desde hace casi mil años ha pasado de generación en generación de vendedores de varitas hasta el día de hoy... que te ha escogido a ti...

-Vaya... –susurró la jovencita atragantada sin terminar de procesar todo aquello.

Sin decir más pagó la varita y salió de la tienda. Luego dirigió a una tienda donde terminó de comprar el resto del equipo, el caldero, el juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal, el telescopio y la balanza de latón.

Pensó en comprar una mascota pero decidió dejarlo para otro día... cuando decidiera que animal era el que ajustara mejor a sus necesidades, tenía que pensarlo detenidamente y ese día, se reconoció a si misma, que no estaba para pensar en nada que no fuera en la varita que la había "escogido" y en la extraña historia de un fénix desaparecido... porque por lo que sabía ella los fénix eran inmortales entonces ¿cómo es que había desaparecido aquel animal? No lo terminaba de entender sin embargo memorizó el nombre que había dicho Ollivander, Nidel.

Dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde decidió volver a su habitación y allí, tumbada en la habitación y con la varita de la mano comenzó a trazar un plan para averiguar la historia del fénix Nidel...


	3. Capitulo 3 Tú mi mascota

CAPITULO 3 – TU... MI MASCOTA

Inwen pasó los siguientes días curioseando en los libros que había comprado encontrando cosas de lo más interesantes en ellos. Sonrió pensando en lo entretenido que podría resultar el curso para ella... además de fructífero pues ansiaba comenzar a estudiar ya que nunca había ido a colegio alguno pues su vida había sido, hasta entonces, otra y ese cambio le daba una variación a su futuro que no creía posible hasta ese momento.

Lo que sabía lo había aprendido en sus correrías y en sus viajes... ¡¡que no habían sido pocos!!

Se tumbó en la cama reposando y mirando en el techo las luces que se reflejaban desde la calle. Daba vueltas a su colgante entre los dedos intentando tomar una decisión... había leído que podía llevar una mascota al colegio y, aunque nunca había tenido ninguna era algo que le hacía ilusión. El problema era que no terminaba de decidirse por ninguna... hasta que recordó algo.

Recuerdo a la edad de cuatro años

_Elennár vivía en una pequeña casita pequeña pero con un verde jardín en el que solía jugar cuando un día llegó la gatita, era de pelo rayado gris y negra, muy simpática y juguetona. No era suya ni vivía en la casita con ellos, pero acudía todos los días al encuentro de la niña, y solía llevarse algún que otro alimento aprovechando algún descuido de Indonáro._

_Pero era imposible enfadarse con ella ya que si le decían algo sencillamente miraba con sus brillantes y despiertos ojos y, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, lanzaba un suave maullito que derrumbaba todo lo el enfado del hombre._

_Así transcurrieron los días y los meses hasta que un día la gata no fue a la casa. Ni al día siguiente, ni al otro... Elennár estaba triste ya que Michinita, como ella llamaba a la gatita, no iba ya ha verla._

_Pero finalmente una mañana en que la niña estaba en el jardín jugando vio venir a Michinita nuevamente a su encuentro, pero no estaba sola... de la boca llevaba un pequeño gatito de manchitas de colores. Michinita llegó hasta la altura de la niña y, dejando orgullosa a su pequeño en la hierva dejó a Elennár jugar con su gatito, hasta que le pareció que llegó el momento de volver a llevarse a su pequeño._

_Indonáro que lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender lo que había pasado y, cuando la gata se fue de nuevo y la niña volvió al interior de la casa y hablaron:_

_-Náro –dijo eufórica la pequeña- Viste... ¡¡Michinita volvió!!_

_-Elennár pequeña si que lo vi... ¿sabes porqué Michinita desapareció?_

_La niña negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con ojos expectantes a aquel hombre que constituía toda su familia a pesar de no saber siquiera si era realmente alguien de su familia o no ya que ella le llamaba siempre sencillamente Náro._

_-Verás... Michinita iba a tener gatitos y cuando lo sintió se alejó de todos para protegerles hasta ahora que ya están más grandes y, como te quiere mucho, ha venido a enseñarte a su hijito... ¿entiendes?_

_-¿Me le ha traído porque me quiere? –preguntó la niña ilusionada._

_-Exacto._

_-Yo también la quiero mucho... es mi mejor amiga –meditó la pequeña un poco triste porque los otros niños del vecindario la miraban raro y se alejaban de ella, además de que los adultos cuchicheaban cuando ella estaba cerca y trataban mal a Náro que cuidaba de ella y la quería mucho. Entonces tomó una decisión- Cuando sea grande tendré gatitos y les querré mucho... son mejores que las personas..._

_Indonáro no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza conocedor de la situación. Estaba cansado de las habladurías del barrio acerca de su pasado... unos decían que se robó a la niña siendo un bebé, otros que la había comprado, algunos que había asesinado a la madre porque no quería entregársela... pero nadie podía demostrar ninguna de esas teorías... igualmente que ninguno tenía la más remota idea de la realidad de la pequeña. Si ellos supieran..._

_-No digas eso mi niña... –dijo subiendo a la niña en sus rodillas y abrazándola- Hay personas de todo tipo en el mundo... no todos son iguales..._

_-¿Porqué me miran raro y no me quieren? –preguntó la pequeña triste con una pequeña lagrimita en sus ojos._

_-No es que no te quieran, mi niña, es que no te conocen lo suficiente._

_-¿Y eso porqué? –preguntó dudosa frunciendo su ceño_

_-Porque no somos de aquí..._

_-¿De dónde somos? –preguntó la pequeña nuevamente._

_-De lejos... muy lejos... pero ahora no es momento de hablar de ello... algún día te contaré toda la historia, cuando seas un poco más grande._

_-Yo ya soy grande –replicó la niña estirándose._

_-¿Cuántos añitos tienes? –preguntó el hombre sonriendo._

_-Estos... –dijo la pequeña mostrando cuatro deditos._

_-Bien... pues lo contaré cuando tengas estos –y le puso los diez deditos extendidos. La pequeña abrió los ojos inmensamente antes de replicar._

_-¡¡Tantos!! Pero eso va a ser mucho tiempo... dime algo... porfis..._

_-No hasta entonces... –decía Indonáro con una sonrisa viendo ya la tristeza lejos de aquella niña que lo era todo para él._

Fin del recuerdo

Inwen sonreía tristemente en su cama. Era curioso como aquel recuerdo se había grabado a fuego en su mente y había aparecido después de tanto tiempo. Tristemente esa conversación nunca había podido realizarse ya que él había muerto apenas unos meses después de aquello... y nunca más volvió a ver a Michinita ni a su pequeño gatito.

Decidida se levantó de la cama. Sí eso sería... ¡¡se compraría un gatito!! Y le querría mucho como una vez pensó hace años...

Salió de la habitación y se fue para la tienda de animales, aunque antes pasó por la tienda de las túnicas donde compró las tres túnicas sencillas que le exigían el la carta, luego con el paquete de las túnicas en su mochila entró en la tienda donde descubrió que había muchos animales distintos de todas formas y pelaje... era increíble y maravilloso aquel lugar, cuando llegó a la sección de gatitos sus ojos se abrieron como platos... ¡¡cuantos gatitos!! Sin embargo todos los demás parecieron desaparecer cuando uno pareció quedársela mirando como si la quisiera decir algo. Indohyellë no pudo separar sus ojos de aquel gatito y, acercándose a él con paso decidido le tomó entre sus brazos. El gatito ronroneó y se acurrucó entre ellos. La niña sonrió satisfecha y se acercó al dependiente.

-Quiero este gatito. –dijo firmemente. El dependiente la miró y miró el gatito... parecía que efectivamente se habían escogido el uno al otro y sonrió feliz por ellos.

-Muy buena elección jovencita, ese gatito te ha escogido como su dueña... os llevaréis bien. –afirmó el hombre. Inwen sonrió mientras acariciaba al gatito pensando "Cuando lleguemos a la habitación te buscaré un bonito nombre chititín".

Fueron por caja cuando la joven recordó la historia de Nidel y decidió abordar al dependiente.

-Perdone... pero es que acabo de recordar algo... –decía la joven mientras se mordía los labios.

-¿Si? –la animó sonriente el hombre.

-Es que he estado leyendo algunos libros y me han asaltado algunas dudas, me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar información sobre aves fénix.

-¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó el dependiente confundido.

-Es que he leído una historia muy curiosa sobre uno de ellos y me gustaría saber más al respecto...

El hombre fijándose en la mochila de joven y reconociendo el paquete como uno de los que hacían en la tienda de las túnicas para Hogwarts sonrió nuevamente.

-Este año estudiaras en Hogwarts ¿no?

La niña afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pues allí hay una inmensa biblioteca donde podrás encontrar todo lo que desees sobre historias relacionadas con fénix... ¡¡si hay algún sitio donde puedas encontrar lo que buscas es allí!!

-Gracias señor –respondió la joven con una sonrisa saliendo de la tienda.

Ahora ya sabía por donde comenzar... cuando llegase a Hogwarts, y estaba deseando que llegase el día, recorrería aquella biblioteca hasta que encontrase la historia de Nidel... ¡¡o dejaba de llamarse Lindonár!!


	4. Capitulo 4 Emprendiendo viaje

CAPITULO 4 – EMPRENDIENDO VIAJE

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilamente para la joven Indohyellë, ella se concentró mayormente en encontrar un buen nombre para su pequeño amigo.

Estuvo durante todo un día consultando su libro... aquel que había ido formando con palabras que podía recordar de... no sabía muy bien donde... pero que sabía que estaban en otro idioma por lo cual llevaba años escribiéndolas formando una pequeña libreta de al que no se separaba nunca. Allí encontró el nombre perfecto para su pequeño amiguito: Rakkar que según la traducción significaría Garras, ¡¡un nombre estupendo para un gato a su entender!!

El resto de los días se entretuvo jugando con él y enseñándole algunas cosillas, como a no rascar sus uñitas donde no debía y a hacer sus "cositas" en su cajita de la arena o, si no estaba a mano, en tierra. Rakkar demostró ser muy inteligente y aprendió muy pronto a comportarse. Cuando terminaron aquellos días Rakkar y Indohyellë ya eran inseparables.

Finalmente llegó el día de tomar el tren y la joven Indohyellë se levantó pronto aquella mañana. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por llegar a aquel sitio que se le antojaba como el lugar donde encontrar su futuro. Un futuro que hasta ese momento se le antojaba incierto. Y también, por que negarlo, por conocer la biblioteca de la que había escuchado maravillas.

Recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a coger el tren, siguió fielmente las instrucciones que había en el Cuaderno de Movimientos, como había decidido llamarlo. Ya en el andén descubrió que allí se congregaba un gran número de jóvenes de todas las edades dispuestos a partir como ella para clases y también algunos adultos que despedían a los estudiantes, en muchas ocasiones con lágrimas en los ojos.

Indohyellë no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos ya que ella no tenía a nadie que se despidiera de ella y eso la hacía sentirse un poco sola. Suspiró y se subió al tren, buscó un compartimiento en el que no hubiera nadie y se instaló allí mirando por la ventana como los allí fuera las familias se despedían hasta las vacaciones. Luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciar distraídamente a Rakkar.

Sin embargo no pudo estar mucho tiempo así ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente y por la puerta apareció una chica de su edad. La miró estudiándola, sus cabellos eran de un color castaño claro opaco y lacio, que parecía casi gris, llevaba una lechuza blanca con manchas negras en la cola y la punta de las alas, pero lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos que eran de un color azul brillante. Aquella chica sonreía.

-Hola... –saludo parada en la entrada- ¿Está ocupado?

Indohyellë la sonrió levemente antes de decir.

-No, aquí solo estoy yo y Rakkar... si quieres puedes quedarte...

-¡¡Gracias!! –exclamó la chica- Es que soy nueva y no conozco a nadie...

-Yo también soy nueva –reconoció Indohyellë- y tampoco conozco a nadie...

-Entonces... podríamos presentarnos ¿verdad? Así por lo menos conoceríamos a alguien...

-Cierto –respondió Indohyellë divertida- Mi nombre Inwen Indohyellë Elennár Sáralonde, encantada de conocerte...

-Helwa Fëanóla Meneltinda –respondió la otra chica- y este que viene en la jaula es Vaksi, mi lechuza.

Vaksi y Rakkar se miraron con desconfianza mientras se estudiaban uno al otro hasta que acordaron que ninguno era un problema para el otro y cada cual siguió con sus cosas.

Las dos chicas vieron el intercambio y rompieron a reír por las cosas de sus mascotas. Se pusieron ha charlar hasta que un tumulto en el pasillo las llamó la atención, se quedaron mirando la puerta hasta que en esta sonó un golpe y se abrió dejando entrar a dos criaturas peludas, una de color blanco y otra de color negro que parecían enzarzados en una pelea a base de arañazos y maullidos.

Dos chicas entraron seguidamente a esos dos felinos mirándoles con preocupación e intentando encontrar el modo de parar aquello.

-¡¡Huine...!! ¡¡Para ya!! –gemía una de ellas que tenía los cabellos dorados con reflejos rojizos mirándoles con extrema preocupación en sus ojos color agua que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban o convertir en ello pues parecía querer comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¡¡Fanya!! ¡¡No!! –gritaba la otra que era morena y cuyos ojos violetas brillaban con furia y determinación- ¡¡Cómo no te detengas te vas a enterar de quien soy yo!!

Helwa y Indohyellë las miraban mientras con ojos extremadamente abiertos. Desconcertadas por lo que estaba pasando. Indohyellë metió la mano entre sus ropas y sacó dos pelotitas de lana atadas con un hilo y golpeó con ellas levemente a los mininos peleones... hasta que llamó su atención, luego comenzó a moverlas frente a sus naricillas consiguiendo que prestasen más atención a las pelotas que a su anterior pelea.

Las dos dueñas suspiraron aliviadas mirando a la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Gracias –dijo la chica morena con una suave sonrisa- Mi nombre es Elaira Veryanár Huorehravin y esa fierecilla blanca es Fanya. Creo que puedo seguir con la pelotita... no se que le ha pasado... nunca había hecho algo así... normalmente es una gatita muy dulce...

Indohyellë le pasó el hilo de la pelotita y Elaira continuó distrayendo a Fanya, por su lado la rubia tomó el otro hilo y miraba fascinada cómo jugaba su gatito.

-Huine tampoco había hecho nunca algo así –murmuró con una voz cantarina la rubia- No se que les habrá dado... te debo un favor... –añadió mirando a Indohyellë.

-No es necesario –respondió Indohyellë- Realmente lo hice para que no destrozaran el compartimiento... ¡y para que no dañasen a mi pequeño Rakkar! –añadió acariciando y sosteniendo bien alejado de los otros dos a su gatito de color naranja.

Mientras Helwa y Vaksi miraban todo aquello con el ceño fruncido.

-No es normal ese comportamiento en dos gatos "supuestamente" tranquilos... –miró suspicaz a las otras dos chicas- porque no habéis mentido ¿verdad?

Las dos negaron con una expresión de lo más inocente cuando a lo lejos se volvió a escuchar sonido de maullidos enfurecidos... y luego... a través de la puerta...

-Je, je, je... ¿has visto cómo han reaccionado esos gatos?

-Sip... parece que funciona...

-Nos lo vamos ha pasar de fábula este año... ¡¡que se preparen y tiemblen!!

Y riéndose a carcajadas siguieron su camino. Las cuatro chicas se miraron y sin más Helwa se levantó y atrancó la puerta.

-Parece que tenemos algunos "graciosillos" –murmuró con voz afilada Indohyellë- Mas les vale no acercarse a mi Rakkar... porque no respondo de mí...

-Si planeas algo... cuenta conmigo –dijo Elaira- ¡¡Han atacado a Fanya!! No se lo pienso perdonar...

-¿De verdad creéis que lo han hecho a propósito? –dijo inocentemente la rubia.

-No seas inocente... –dijo Helwa tranquilamente- pero en cualquier caso hay que ser precavidos... no dejarse llevar por las emociones...

-Primero habrá que saber quienes eran esos dos... –dijo Elaira- No quiero equivocarme de personas y hacer algo contra alguien que no ha sido...

-Yo ya me he quedado con sus voces –susurró Indohyellë con una sonrisa- No habrá problema...

-Por cierto... –añadió Helwa- ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Ohhh... que despistada soy... me llamo Kelma Lírenén Kelumeserme.

-Yo soy Inwen Indohyellë Elennár Sáralonde

-...y yo Helwa Fëanóla Meneltinda.

Después de aquello se pusieron a charlar amigablemente mientras el tren seguía su camino hasta que llegó a su destino. Allí se bajaron y siguieron a una profesora que las condujo por unas puertas hasta un salón donde ya se encontraban los de otros cursos sentados en largas mesas mirándoles impacientes.

-Muy bien alumnos... –dijo la profesora- conforme les nombre irán acercándose y serán seleccionados en una casa... luego se sentarán en la casa de su mesa –añadió señalando que cada mesa estaba marcada con un nombre...

Las cuatro chicas se miraron, pero aunque ninguna se atrevió a decir nada... todas sabían lo que estaban pensando... ¿caerían en la misma casa o serían separadas?

-Comencemos... –dijo la profesora...


	5. Chapter 5 Selección del sombrero

CAPITULO 5 – SELECCIÓN DEL SOMBRERO

La profesora comenzó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos por orden alfabético mientras todas las mesas miraban expectantes e impacientes porque les pusieran la deliciosa cena que estaban seguros que llegaría hasta ellos.

-¿Dónde creéis que estarán nuestras mascotas? –preguntó Kelma en un susurro preocupada por su Huine.

-No sé... –replicó Elaira mordiéndose el labio y mirando alrededor.

-Seguro que están bien –afirmó Helwa con firme convicción.

Indohyellë apenas prestaba atención ya que había quedado fascinada por la decoración del salón donde parecía que centenares de luciérnagas revoloteaban entre una miríada de estrellas y velas flotantes.

-Está hermoso el salón ¿no creéis chicas? –susurró finalmente suspirando mirando encantada el sitio.

Las tres chicas miraron a lo que se refería y asintieron en acuerdo con ella mientras sonreían.

La profesora entonces pronunció el nombre del siguiente alumno.

-Huorehravin, Elaira Veryanár –y miró fijamente al grupo. Elaira reprimió un suspiró y se encaminó hacia el taburete donde sentó y dejó que la profesora depositase el sombrero sobre sus oscuros cabellos.

"Mmmm... interesante... –murmuraba el sombrero en la cabeza de la chica- Realmente tu nombre te va muy bien... y tiene mucho significado... veo que tienes un espíritu muy "fogoso", jo, jo, jo... y bastante impulsivo-explosivo... creo que tan solo hay una casa que hable de ti... así que tú serás..."

-¡¡Gryffindor!!

Al instante la insignia apareció en su túnica, devolvió el sombrero a la profesora y se dirigió a su mesa, entre unos aplausos de bienvenida, tras mirar a las tres chicas que había conocido en el tres y las sonrió. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó dando vueltas a lo que había dicho el sombrero sobre su nombre.

-Qué nervios... –murmuró Kelma que no podía dejar de saltar sobre sus pies.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron tragando saliva. Todas estaban muy nerviosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la profesora pronunciara el nombre de otra de las chicas.

- Kelumeserme, Kelma Lírenén.

Kelma siguió el mismo camino que estaban haciendo todos los nuevos estudiantes y se sentó en el taburete visiblemente nerviosa.

"Bueno, bueno... otra jovencita interesante y con un nombre realmente llamativo y elocuente... y muy bien puesto dicho sea de paso... respecto a tu casa... está tan claro como el "agua"... jo, jo, jo... que chistoso estoy hoy –comentaba el sombrero ante la sorpresa de la chica que no entendía nada de nada- tú tan solo podrás ir a una casa y esa es..."

-¡¡Hufflepuff!!

Nuevos aplausos inundaron el salón y una nueva insignia apareció en su túnica. Miró a las compañeras que quedaban todavía a la espera y a la otra que ya había sido seleccionada... que le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

Parecía que estaban quedando separadas, pero igual podrían verse entre clases, se dijeron las jovencitas.

Kelma se dirigió a su mesa finalmente y se sentó para presenciar el resto de la selección sin volver a pensar en lo que le había dicho el sombrero sobre su nombre.

Cada vez quedaban menos y los alumnos iban siendo asignados, las dos jóvenes que quedaban se tomaron de la mano sin atrever a mirar a ningún lado hasta que le llegó el turno a la siguiente de las dos jovencitas que quedaban en la cola.

-Meneltinda, Helwa Fëanóla –dijo la profesora.

Indohyellë apretó un momento la mano de Helwa antes de soltarla para que fuera hacia el taburete, se sentó en el y esperó el veredicto del sombrero.

"Vaya... menuda noche tengo... –murmuró el sombrero- Una chica realmente "brillante" y que es un "cielo" en si misma... bueno... no nos demoremos demasiado ya que es realmente evidente a que casa perteneces... y tu propio nombre lo indica de hecho... jo, jo, jo... tu casa es..."

-¡¡Ravenclaw!!

Otra vez los aplausos inundaron el salón. Helwa miró al sombrero frunciendo el ceño desconcertada con lo que había dicho... tendría que pensar en ello, pero lo haría después de la cena.

Miró a Kelma y Elaira que la miraban desde sus respectivas mesas y suspiró antes de dirigir una mirada a Indohyellë que era la única que faltaba antes de caminar hacia su mesa.

"Parece que este sombrero está decidido a separarnos... pues no lo va a lograr como que me llamo Helwa"

Mientras en la fila todavía permanecía Indohyellë que no sabía que esperar del sombrero aquel al que estaba comenzando a coger una manía impresionante a la velocidad del rayo.

"Pero que se ha creído el sombrero raído ese –se decía a si misma- Como se atreve a separarnos de este modo..."

-Sáralondë, Indohyellë Elennár

Indohyellë caminó hacia el taburete y esperó a que el sombrero fuera puesto sobre su cabeza.

"Mmmm... veo que tienes mucho carácter... y una identidad dentro de ti mucho más profunda de lo que parece... mmm... te daré un consejo 'Sigue tus instintos y no olvides tus objetivos el camino merecerá la pena' respecto a tu clasificación sé cual es tu casa ideal..."

-¡¡Slytherin!! –declamó el sombrero.

Indohyellë se levantó y miró al sombrero desconcertada por todo lo que había dicho. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su mesa mirando a las tres chicas que había conocido en el tren.

Las cuatro no pudieron evitar pensar lo mismo "¿Podrían seguir siendo amigas ahora que habían sido completamente separadas?" Eso tan solo el tiempo lo diría.

Un hombre de larga barba blanca y túnica de escandalosos colores se levantó y se acercó a un estrado que allí había y se dispuso ha hablar.

-Bienvenidos nuevos y antiguos alumnos... un nuevo curso comienza que seguro traerá muchos dulces y sorpresas... Como ya sabréis casi todos mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de este colegio, espero no veros mucho por mi despacho porque será que os habéis portado bien y, en ese orden de cosas, deciros que no podréis salir de los terrenos del castillo sin autorización expresa... no debéis entrar en el Bosque Prohibido porque está eso... prohibido y no os recomiendo acercaros al lago por lo que pueda pasar... asistid a clases, haced los deberes y estudiad mucho... no os metáis en líos y todo irá bien.

Los alumnos se miraron desconcertados por el discurso y se miraban entre sí, sobre todo los de primer año que no conocían las manías del director que les había tocado en suerte.

-Mmmm... realmente no se me ocurre nada más... así que... ¡¡que comience la cena!! –anunció el director dando una palmada con una sonrisa y unos ojos azules brillantes detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio y se sentó.

Al instante infinidad de manjares aparecieron en la mesa y todos, antiguos y nuevos alumnos, además de los profesores, comenzaron a comer.

"Me pregunto si este hombre estará loco –se decía Indohyellë frunciendo el ceño- y si lo está... ¿porqué le dejan dirigir un colegio?"

Meneó la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y centró su atención en la comida que tenía frente a ella. Realmente no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento y comenzó a comer con alegría disfrutando enormemente de las delicias que tenía frente a ella.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones intrascendentes y mucha alegría que dejó completamente exhaustos a los alumnos y con muchas ganas de acostarse en sus nuevas camas.

Un alumno y una alumna de cada mesa se levantó justo al terminar la cena y anunciaron que los primero de cada una de las casas tenían que ir con ellos.

Los de otros cursos se dirigieron a sus cuartos pues ya habían pasado por ese proceso en su primer año.

Indohyellë se acercó a los de su casa y esperó impaciente a que comenzaran ha hablar.


End file.
